U R a Mystery to Me
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Martian Mystery- Martian goes to school with this girl. And as he get's to know her better, he gets the feeling that she might know more than she lets on. And she dose. What?
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own Martian Mystery or anything affiliated with it, just my stuff

Elizabeth hurried to get to her class, she'd been late yesterday and the day before that and the day before that, heck she'd been late the whole week. She looked down at something on top of her books and wasn't looking were she was going. She tripped and spilled her books everywhere.

"You should watch were you're walking." she heard a voice laugh lightly.

Elizabeth looked behind her, well actually she was bent over and she found out of why. She looked behind her to find that the person who had caught her was none other than Martian Mystery. He smirked and winked at her. Elizabeth realized he had caught her around the waist. Elizabeth stood.

"Thanks." she said when his friend gave her books back. "Thanks." she said again, it was directed at Martian.

"No prob." he said his smirk turning in to a grin.

Just than the bell rung, Elizabeth started to hurry.

"Careful." Martian called after her almost making her trip again.

Elizabeth wasn't paying attention to history she was thinking about her encounter with a certain blond haired goof ball. She smiled to herself when she thought him.

"Miss Elizabeth." the teachers voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Can you please tell us the date..."

(On the other side of the school)

Martian sat totally board wishing for the center to call. No one cared about the stupid math problem. Well maybe Diana did. But she was a freak. Martian's thoughts drifted to the girl he'd caught earlier. She was pretty, but not over so. Martian kinda wished he'd asked for her name.


	2. This Real?

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with MM, just my stuff/I'll redo this, I just wanted to get it up 4 you guys. Thanks for reviewing and liking it. Sorry I took so long, I had writers block.

It was 2 days later and Martian still couldn't get that girl out of his head. Little did he know that across the campus there was a auburn haired person thinking the exact same thing.

So there were two people in the same school thinking about each other, only one knew more about the other person. And what they knew would throw that person for a loop.

(Few weeks later)

Martian started fall, he put his arms out and wobbled back and forth about 5 times. He was just about to fall when someone grabbed his hand. He stopped.

"Just cause she dumped you doesn't mean you take a dive." a voice said.

Martian turned as much as was possible. To see that girl he'd caught 2. She smiled.

"Yeah thanks." he laughed nervously, letting go of the girl's hand. Martian straightened, turned around and leaned foward a bit. Wrong thing to do, he fell fowards and landed on the girl. Luckily he'd put his hands out, so he was really leaning over top of the girl. Although he wasn't leaning all the way up. Both blushed when they realized how close their faces were.

"I...aaa..." Martian blushed

"Yeah...aaa.." the girl blushed.

"Sorry about that." Martian stood quickly.

"Yeah no prob." the girl laughed nervously as Martian helped her up.

Martian was about to introduce himself when his watch beeped. "Sorry, but I gotta..."

"Sure." the girl shrugged.

Martian walked a ways away from her, and than looked for the portal.

(Month later)

Martian sighed and walked outside. He had taken Jenny to the spring dance or whatever it was called, and she had dumped him and hooked up with some other guy. Martian was walking towards the gardens when he heard a commotion a few feet away from him. He looked to his left and saw that it looked like a guy had tripped over someone. The guy kept apologizing, but the person kept telling them it was ok.

"I'm terribly sorry."

"No," the person laughed. "It's alright."

Martian recognized that laugh. After the guy went inside making sure where he was walking.

The person sighed and started walking down the stairs to the gardens.

"Don't trip."

They turned around to see Martian standing at the top of the stairs. "Oh yeah well I do that a lot."

"I know." Martian came down and stood next to them.

"Oh, I'm Elizabeth Timbrooke." she held her hand out.

"Martian Mystery."

"I know." Elizabeth said and blushed.

Martian cocked an eyebrow.

"You're in the school registry." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Oh ok." Martian shrugged. He than noticed what Elizabeth had in her left hand. It was a monster comic book.

Elizabeth noticed Martian staring at her magazine. "Yeah," she laughed nervously. "This why I usually trip. I'm so caught up in reading this stuff that I don't watch where I'm going."

"You actually like that stuff?"

"Yeah what's wrong with it?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just didn't know that many girls who do."

Elizabeth smirked. "You don't know me than."

Martian looked at Elizabeth. This was second time he'd talked to her since the first time they met. When he'd caught her in the hall. Than there was when she'd kept him from falling in to the fountain. Since than he'd only seen her in passing. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk since than. "So why don't you tell me about yourself than?" Martian asked smirking.

Elizabeth looked back up at Martian, since while he'd been thinking. She'd started reading again. Somebody slap her. Martian Mystery wanted to know about her? No way. Now was this for real or not. Elizabeth had feeling that it was all a dream. Why would any guy be interested in her?


	3. She does what?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my stuff

1

"Well let's blow this Popsicle stand then."

Martian grinned. "Where are we going?"

Elizabeth turned and started walking away. "My room."

Martian followed Elizabeth in to her room. When he got there he looked around. It was clean but not to clean. There were clothes on the floor, an empty pizza box, and some papers. Martian noticed that on the walls near the desk were papers. There were pictures and writings. Martian stepped on something; he bent down and picked it up. It was a picture of some strange looking creature. And it looked oddly like the _. Martian looked at the picture and than at Elizabeth. "Hey Elizabeth."

"Mmm?" she didn't turn around.

"Where did you see this?"

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and at the picture Martian held up. "Oh it just came to me."

"Came to you?" Martian cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Elizabeth shrugged; she turned back to what she had been doing.

"You ever see it before?"

"Nope." Elizabeth shook her head and backed up. "I really need to put that stuff away." she walked over to Martian. "Here." she handed him the box.

"So it just came to you."

"Yeah I was sitting at my desk one night and it just came to me. Why?" Elizabeth cocked her head.

"No reason, just wondering." Martian looked at Elizabeth's other drawings. "Hey I have a magazine with this on it." Martian pointed at a picture.

Elizabeth began to laugh.

Martian looked at her and than at the drawing. "You? You did it?"

"Guilty." Elizabeth held her hands up.

Martian grinned. "I love this issue."

"Yeah it wasn't one of my faves though." Elizabeth went and rummaged through her desk.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it just wasn't one of my best, at lest I think so." Elizabeth pulled something out of her desk and flipped through it. "Here." she gave Martian the binder with page she'd been looking through.

Martian's eyes widened.

"This is one of my favorites." Elizabeth said than turned around and started picking up clothes. She didn't see the shocked look Martian gave her.

'How could she know about this? I'm gonna have to talk to Mom about it.' Martian thought.


End file.
